


Don't You Love Flowers?

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, Fatal Vore, Male Prey, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Vore, plant vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: A man goes on a lovely walk and has a less lovely surprise when he finds himself becoming lunch for a plant.





	Don't You Love Flowers?

Each day he was coming to enjoy this trip more and more. Being out in the wilderness with no other people, it was incredibly refreshing. A few people had argued that he shouldn’t go out alone, especially when he was going out where he wasn’t likely to see a single other soul. But he was confident in his ability to read the map and his compass, and he’d packed enough food and fresh water to keep going for a while. Besides, there was nothing more dangerous in this area than wild pigs, and they left you alone if you did the same.

It was the smell he noticed first, a sweet heady scent that made him think of exotic fruits. Out of curiosity he followed it, and it wasn’t long before he came across a grove, filled with flowers that were a deep pink in color. It was clear the scent was coming from them, the smell was even stronger here, and they peppered the dense greenery. 

As he approached and got a better sight of the flowers, he saw something that brought a slight flush to his cheeks. There was no denying what they looked like, each of the flowers bore an embarrassing resemblance to a vagina. And they were dripping, literally dripping, with a thick clear liquid.

He couldn’t help it, he got closer, examining one of the flowers more intensely. The scent - this close - was cloying, giving his head a pleasant buzz. Carefully he lifted a hand to touch it, the liquid was incredibly slick, and most surprisingly, it was warm. He pulled his hand back and sniffed at his finger, confirming his suspicion. Whatever the liquid was, it was the source of the pleasant scent.

The blush on his face deepened as he glanced around, suddenly self-conscious. But of course there was no one there, he hadn’t seen anyone in days. He turned his attention back to the flower, holding his breath as he reached up towards it. He slipped two fingers into the opening, and there was no resistance as he did it. The digits slid in as easily as if they belonged there, coming to rest in the warm, inviting depths.

He stared for a few moments, enraptured by the sight and the sensation. It didn’t make sense, but it almost seemed like the flower was pressing down on his fingers, trying to suck him down deeper. It must just be his imagination, it was a _plant_ after all, but he still couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like around something else. 

He glanced around again, pulling his fingers free of the flower, then almost frantically began to undo his pants. The one he’d been examining was a little high, but there were flowers all over the place, and it was easy enough to find one of a more suitable height. He shuffled over to it, dropping his backpack aside, and dropping his pants a moment later. He was already painfully hard, and far too distracted to wonder why that was. He took the flower in hand, then pressed himself against it. The warm, slick fluid was incredible on the sensitive flesh, and he found himself sliding in effortlessly.

As with his fingers, it felt as if the plant were actively drawing him in, and that sensation of suction as he drew back was enough to make him throw all caution to the wind. He gripped the flower tightly, and began to fuck it with abandon, closing his eyes and losing himself to the incredible sensation.

Even if his eyes had been open, he might not have noticed as vines began to creep out from the bush, reaching for the intruder. They wrapped around his limbs, so delicate in their movements that the feeling was overpowered by the distraction of the flower. He was panting heavily by the time he came, and as some of the fog cleared from his head, he first felt the creeping on his leg. He pulled back reflexively, and tripped when his leg didn’t move. He was caught by the vines that were wrapped securely around his wrists, which were tightening now that he was moving. He felt the first stirrings of panic as he saw more of them coming from the bush, extending toward him slowly but surely. 

He pulled against the vines already on him, but their grip was solid, easily as thick as two of his fingers. He knew there was no one around, but he called out nonetheless, a wordless cry of alarm. The vines were moving faster now, snaking up his arms and his legs. And most distractingly, he was _sure_ now that the flower was moving, undulating in its position still on his cock. The pleasure was a strange counterpoint to the fear, and he began to realize that something must be affecting his body. Even though he’d just come, and he was scared for his life, he was already hard again.

The struggling was getting him nowhere, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He had a knife, but it was in his bag, and there was no chance of reaching it. All he could do was watch as more vines connected with his body, winding around and increasing the hold that whatever this thing was had on him. 

The vines probed as they explored, and he became uncomfortably aware that some of them were oozing with that same, sweet-smelling liquid as the flower when one of them slipped between his legs. It slid easy in between his cheeks, and he cried out again as it pressed against something he’d only ever known as an exit. He bucked away from it, but his limited movement, and the fact that the vines were so securely wrapped around him meant that the action amounted to nothing. 

The pressure was uncomfortable, and quickly turned into pain as the probing vine pushed into him with steady, inexorable force. The squirming only made it worse, so he fell still for a few moments as his body tried to adjust. Despite the tightness, the lubrication meant it slid in all too easily, and he gasped as the vine pressed against something inside him. And now he was sure that the liquid was affecting him, his body absorbing it even faster now that it was inside him. 

He could feel a spreading warmth moving through his body, radiating out from within him. He could still feel, every single movement was burningly bright in his perception, but he could feel a strange numbness in his lower body nonetheless. He tried to move again, and found his lower body responded sluggishly, barely even managing to struggle against the vines holding him. 

Alarm rang through him even more keenly now, accompanied by a growing sense of helplessness. One of the vines was crawling up his neck now, leaving a wet trail. It found his ear, and pressed uncomfortably against it for a few moments before moving on, and with a grim horror he realized it was moving for his mouth. He shut it tight, grimly clenching his jaw closed, and a few moments later it was pressing, slipping between his lips but not quite getting past his teeth. 

But in this it seemed dogged, trying to slip in and around, searching for the way in. He kept his mouth closed as firmly as he could, but he could feel that strange numbness affecting there as well. It wasn’t long before he could feel his jaw slipping, and almost simultaneously the vine that was already inside him squirmed, rubbing against that spot again, and he gasped. The other vine slipped in, too quickly for him to stop it, and the only thing he could think to do was bite down. The vine was thick and rubbery, and his teeth did nothing to hurt it.

The liquid tasted as amazing as the scent, and it filled his mouth quickly, even as the vine probed deeper. It was either swallow or choke, and he found himself drinking the liquid down. The effect was immediate, that heat spreading through the rest of the body, and he found himself quickly going limp. He continued to swallow, at one point finding that there was more than just the liquid. There was a moment where he was scared he would choke anyway, but the vine slipped into his throat, slipping down towards his stomach, no doubt dripping more of that liquid as it went.

He was surprised by another orgasm racking his body, this one even stronger than the first, and he realized that the first vine that had entered him was still pressing further into him. He could feel it progressing inside him, going deeper and deeper, and though he was still terrified, it was hard to fight against the pleasure it was giving him. He wondered, vaguely, if they were going to end up meeting somewhere inside him. He managed to glance downward, and he could see movement there, and a subtle change in his proportion. The vine was bulging his stomach out, as if he were full from a particularly large meal.

Even his breathing was beginning to slow (strange that he could still breath, with something so thick lodged in his throat), and he felt a strange sort of calm. He was still aware, still afraid on some intellectual level, but his body was lost, indulging in the barrage of sensation.

And now that his body was relaxing, the vines began to stop wrapping around him. Not ceasing to move though, no, now it was just different. He was being pulled in, towards the wall of green, and it was so slow. He watched as the leaves ahead of him moved, parting to reveal something else. 

A massive, glistening maw, easily large enough for him to fit inside.

The knowledge that he was going to die came suddenly and viciously, enough to raise his pulse for a few seconds. But it wasn’t enough to allow him to move. He felt a wetness on his cheeks, and realized as his vision blurred that he was crying. He almost wished that it would move him faster, surely it would be better than this slow crawl towards it. He closed his eyes as it brought him closer, trying to escape by focusing on the pleasure that was still alight in his body. 

He resolutely kept them shut even as he felt himself being pressed in against the almost fleshy wall of the plant. He willed himself desperately to move, he could feel it closing in around him, and some of the vines were beginning to unwind. It wasn’t long before all the ones holding him in place were gone, but try as he might he still could not move. The flower had stopped moving, but he was too far gone to realize that it had detached from its base. The vines inside him were the last to withdraw, pulling out of him and leaving him empty, with nothing to distract him from his impending demise.

With none of its parts remaining inside the maw, the plant finished closing, leaving him in darkness. The vines were gone, but he already knew that the drug they’d contained would not wear off in time. He was stuck in here, to become food for a _plant_ of all things. 

Wetness began to creep up his body, the plant was filling with some sort of liquid, and he could tell it wasn’t the same that had gotten him in this situation. There was no scent, and instead of warmth, there was an unpleasant tingling building wherever the acid touched. It drifted upwards, submerging his body, and he found himself welcoming it, wanting an end to this fear.

But it stopped, somewhere around his upper chest. A few minutes after it finished moving, as the first hints of pain began to replace the tingling, he realized it wasn’t going to get any higher. He wasn’t going to drown, he was going to be digested alive.


End file.
